This invention relates to new and useful improvements in jack stands which although primarily designed for use with farm implements, nevertheless can readily be adapted for use with trailers or the like towed behind cars or trucks.
In these instances, the draw bar is relatively close to the ground and is usually within 14 to 16 inches when in the horizontal position.
Relatively complicated screw jack type stands are well known but these are slow in operation and usually terminate in a ground engaging wheel. Where a wheel is useful on relatively hard surfaces, nevertheless it is not practical to use a wheel on farm implements which may be on rough or cultivated ground.
When a tractor or the like backs up to a farm implement supported by a conventional jack, it is necessary that the tractor is in perfect alignment with the implement otherwise, if the tractor hitch engages the draw bar, the wheel is pushed sideways and this action often damages the jack stand particularly when on rough ground.